Canister vacuum cleaners are well known and in widespread use. Typically, a canister vacuum cleaner comprises a main body housing including wheels that movably support the housing on a floor or other support surface. The housing carries a suction source such as a motor-driven fan assembly, and defines a bag-receiving region adapted to receive a disposable vacuum bag. An elongated hose extends outwardly from the housing and is in fluid communication with the disposable vacuum bag through a mouth of the bag.
In use of these conventional canister vacuum cleaners, the suction source establishes relative negative pressure inside the bag-receiving region so that an airstream is pulled into the hose and passes therethrough into the bag. Dust, dirt, and other contaminants entrained in the airstream are trapped inside the bag while the airstream passes through the bag and exits the bag-receiving region of the housing. The airstream is then exhausted from the housing by the suction source.
Recently, bagless upright vacuum cleaners have been developed that rely upon a dirt separation chamber to separate contaminants from an airstream without use of a bag. The separated contaminants are collected in a dirt cup or like container which must be emptied periodically. Because these types of vacuum cleaners do not require use of disposable bags, they have been found to be highly convenient and cost-effective to operate.
In light of the success of bagless upright vacuum cleaners, it has been deemed desirable to develop a bagless canister vacuum cleaner displaying corresponding effectiveness and convenience of use.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a canister vacuum cleaner includes a body defining a suction inlet and an exhaust outlet, and a suction source contained in the body and located fluidically between the suction inlet and the exhaust outlet. A dirt cup is releasably connected to the body. The dirt cup defines a dirt separation chamber and an airstream outlet that releasably mates with the suction inlet when the dirt cup is connected to the body. The dirt separation chamber is conformed to impart a rotational flow pattern to an airstream passing therethrough whereby contaminants entrained in the airstream are separated from the airstream and deposited in the dirt cup. A filter is located in the dirt separation chamber of the dirt cup in covering relation with the airstream outlet.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a bagless vacuum cleaner includes a body and a dirt cup releasably connected to and selectively separable from the body. A plurality of wheels are each connected to one of the body and the dirt cup and movably support the body and the dirt cup on an associated support surface when the dirt cup is connected to the body. At least one of the wheels is connected to the dirt cup.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a bagless canister vacuum cleaner includes a main housing defining a suction source inlet, an exhaust outlet and a receiver region adapted to receive a dirt cup. A suction source is located fluidically between the suction source inlet and the exhaust outlet. A dirt cup is releasably coupled to the receiver region of the main housing. The dirt cup includes: (i) an interior wall defining a dirt separation chamber; (ii) an open first end in communication with the dirt separation chamber; and, (iii) a closed second end with an aperture forming an airstream outlet from the dirt separation chamber. The dirt cup is releasably coupled to the main housing with the airstream outlet of the dirt cup mated with the suction source inlet of the main housing. A filter assembly is releasably connected to the dirt cup and is located in the dirt separation chamber. The filter assembly includes a filter element located in covering relation with the airstream outlet of the dirt cup and is positioned so that an annular airflow space is defined between the filter element and the interior wall of the dirt cup. A cover is pivotably connected to the housing and is movable between an open position, where the cover is disengaged from the dirt cup, and a closed, operative position where said the is placed in covering relation with and blocks the open first end of the dirt cup. The cover, when located in the closed position, prevents separation of the dirt cup from the main housing.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a bagless canister vacuum cleaner includes a main housing defining an airflow inlet, an airflow outlet and a receiver region adapted to receive a dirt cup. A suction source is located in the housing and is operational to establish and maintain an airstream that flows from the airflow inlet to the airflow outlet. A dirt cup is releasably coupled to the receiver region of the main housing. The dirt cup includes: (i) an interior wall defining a dirt separation chamber conformed to impart a rotational flow path to a dirty airstream passing therethrough whereby contaminants are separated from the dirty airstream and deposited in the dirt cup; (ii) an open first end in communication with the dirt separation chamber; and, (iii) an airstream outlet from the dirt separation chamber, the dirt cup releasably coupled to the main housing with the airstream outlet of the dirt cup mated with the airflow inlet of the main housing. A filter assembly is releasably connected to the dirt cup and is located in the dirt separation chamber. The filter assembly comprises a filter element located in covering relation with the airstream outlet of the dirt cup. A cover is connected to the housing and is movable between an open position, where it is disengaged from the dirt cup, and a closed, operative position where it is placed in covering relation with and blocks the open end of the dirt cup. The cover, when located in its closed position, prevents separation of the dirt cup from the main housing.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a bagless vacuum cleaner includes a main housing defining a suction source inlet, an exhaust outlet and a receiver region adapted to receive a dirt cup. A suction source is located fluidically between the suction source inlet and the exhaust outlet. A dirt cup is releasably coupled to the receiver region of the main housing. The dirt cup includes: (i) an interior wall defining a dirt separation chamber; (ii) an open first end in communication with the dirt separation chamber; and, (iii) an airstream outlet from the dirt separation chamber. The dirt cup is releasably coupled to the main housing with said airstream outlet of the dirt cup mated with the suction source inlet of the main housing. A filter assembly is releasably connected to the dirt cup and is located in the dirt separation chamber. The filter assembly includes a filter element located in covering relation with the airstream outlet of the dirt cup and positioned so that an annular airflow space is defined between the filter element and the interior wall of the dirt cup. A base is connected to the main housing and is conformed to support the main housing, and the dirt cup releasably connected to the receiver region of the main housing, on the support surface in a second, non-operative position, with the open first end of the dirt cup located at a select elevation relative to the dirt separation chamber to prevent spillage of associated dirt and debris contents of the dirt separation chamber from the open first end of the dirt cup.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner includes a housing; a dirt cup releasably connected to the housing and defining a dirt separation chamber; a filter located in the dirt separation chamber of the dirt cup; and, a suction source located in the housing and in fluid communication with the dirt separation chamber. The suction source, when selectively operated, establishes and maintains a suction airstream that flows into and through the dirt separation chamber to an exhaust outlet defined by the housing. The suction airstream, when moving through the dirt separation chamber, moves rotationally around a substantially horizontal axis of the filter before passing through the filter and exiting the dirt separation chamber.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a bagless vacuum cleaner includes a body and a dirt cup releasably connected to and selectively separable from said body. The dirt cup includes a handle and a pour spout.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following specification.